The Gentry
by The Infamous Man
Summary: Abandon hope. Discard purity. Become deconstructed. Become one of us...


**I do not own DC or any of the series' involved.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto-kuuuunnnnn<em>!" The distorted voice of a thousand souls, a thousand souls Naruto knew all to well, cried out in agony and pain.

The voice most prominent was that of Hinata. Or Sakura. Or maybe one of the many women Naruto had bedded over the years.

"What the hell is this Kyuubi!?" Naruto shouted in horror as he stared at the ruins of Uzugakure, his empire built on the ashes of Konoha. The village that had betrayed him all these years. The village whose citizens that had inhabited it cursed his name, spoke behind his back but in voices so that he could hear. Who occasionally beat him and then acted like it had never happened.

Naruto had taken great joy in killing all those bastards.

But now... as he celebrated the rise of his empire something happened. The sky turned dark and red. The sun became an angry face and it chewed on the very sky. His allies began dropping like flies, screaming in agony as they were torn apart and remade into something else as they battled against their attackers.

Their unearthly, demonic attackers.

**"I don't know whelp." **The nine tailed fox replied, making Naruto blink. Wait, that wasn't right. What happened to that affectionate nickname it gave him, 'kit'? Why was it a _male_ voice talking to him? **"I just woke up from your immense distress."**

"What?" Naruto could not help but ask incredulously, despite the tears streaming down his eyes as he looked around his once proud land. He could see Suigetsu, a screaming puddle corpse as it bubbled and boiled. Gaara, now specs of sand what swirled in the sky with a face of eternal anguish. His wives, his loves, a screaming mass of flesh as it reached out in all directions yet also moaned loudly. And many other corpses littered on the ground and over ruined buildings. "T-That can't be right! W-We've been talking for years! You helped to give me the power to destroy Konoha! W-We fell in love Kyuubi-chan..."

**"What nonsense are you prattling on about? I never ****spoke to you until just now! And fall in love? Boy I'm a mass of Chakra and yet I proudly identify myself as male! Do you honestly believe that..." **Before his tirade could continue, the voice of the Kyuubi fell silent. **"Whelp, who exactly have you been talking to within your own mind?"**

_**"There yu**** are..."**_ A cold, computerized voice spoke, and Naruto looked behind him to see the massive creature that had destroyed the life he had built.

A massive, black egg-shaped creature with bat-like wings on its sides and a giant eye that peered down at him.

_**"There is no point 2 run. Stay where yu**_** are."**

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted in anger and despair as he accessed the power within him. The power that Kyuubi gave to him when his useless Godfather finally decided to give a damn about him.

**"Whelp! Stop! This isn't my power! It's not from this world!"**

Naruto's body shook and every pore screamed in agony, as the blood orange Chakra he had grown accustomed to seeing turned grey.

_"What's happening!? It feels horrible! Sick! Wrong! Like I want to die just using it!"_

_**"What was given 2 yu can be taken** **away.**"_ The creature remarked as the swirling grey 'Chakra' flowed away from Naruto, and went next to the creature.

Growing, becoming thinner. Gaining form.

_**"Dame Merciless has**_**_ returned_."** The creature remarked as the cloud of Chakra solidified, showing an emancipated and thin woman, whose arms looked like bones and skin so tightened and dry that it looked like it would tear off._** "Yu have completed assignment** **perfectly**."_

"W-why?" Naruto asked in horror as he fell to his knees. "Why did my Chakra... your Chakra... become that?"

**"Didn't I tell you whelp? You haven't been talking to me! You NEVER have! You were talking to that _thing_! That is what you foolishly fell in love with _boy_." **

_**"Dame Merciless has gone 2 yr soul since moment of**_**_ birth_."** The bat creature spoke as 'Dame Merciless' stared at Naruto._**"Influenced yr emotions, sought maximum output of rage and despair from actions of**_**_ influenced_."**

"Influenced?" Naruto pointed at the creatures and shouted, "Enough! Tell me who you are! Tell me WHAT the hell you are! Why? Why are you doing this?"

**"_Why_?"** The bat creature asked, as if it were a stupid childish question. _**"We want yu. We want yu and others 2 give up yr dreams. We want yu 2 abandon all hope. We want 2 make yu like**_**_ us_."** The ground shook, and Naruto watched in horror as a a purple tentacled creature with three eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth rose. **_"Hellmachine." _**Then, a tower rose from the ground. Red eyes behind pillars staring at Naruto and laughing maniacally. _**"Lord Broken."** _Next, a pile of corpses formed into a massive face that grinned at Naruto. _"**Demogorgunn." **_Then, the bat creature flew just a bit closer to Naruto. _**"**_**_Intellectron! We are the_ _Gentry!"_**

Each name was filled with such bleakness. Such despair that made Naruto want to puke. Yet he pressed on. "Just tell me why!"

_**"Yu are entry point. Have always** **been**.**"**_ Intellectron replied simply. _**"2 Make Earth N-145 **_**_accessible, we must 1st break yu and make yu break world."_ **

"Break me?"

_**"Worlds start pure. We must 1st make worlds accessible 2 us through actions of designated**_** '_champion'._"** A screen then appeared in front of Naruto, showing him as a child while the villagers ignored him. _**"Lord Broken influenced mind of germs within Earth in order to increase hate and willingness to perform violence. Make deep, subconscious thoughts known. Forget actions after dispersing, never know what occurred." **_

_**"MWAHAHAHAHA!" **_Lord Broken laughed while Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"T-They didn't want to hurt me?" That couldn't be possible! He always heard their...

_**"Dame Merciless had yu **_**_receive thoughts of negative emotions and whisperings of germs, and as yu were beaten Lord Broken forced protectors 2 ignore pleas. Helped degrade old germ from protecting yu, made germ susceptible to intimidation." _**Intellectron continued, as if taking joy in Naruto's growing horror and realization. _**"Hellmachine made council completely under Gentry control. Hollowed out husks of minds 2 make Demogorgunn in control of** **germs."**_

These things were responsible for Hiruzen not protecting him? For the Anbu never saving him? For the council? For all the beatings and whispering of hate?

_**"Minds of germs known as Jiraya and Tsunade most difficult, truly loved yu but love is useless emotion for**** Gentry. We broke and remade them to our desired** **forms."**_

No, that couldn't be possible. They said they had always hated him, saw him as a burden...

**"Whelp..."**

_**"Dame Merciless increased desire 4 lust within yu and females, made yu drown in physical pleasure without context or reason. Had them follow yu, spouting feeling of love without emotion." **_

"S-stop. Stop breaking it..." Naruto saw the tears fall onto the ground and his body go limp. This couldn't be happening. Everything was crashing down. The music had stopped playing.

"S-Stop breaking my world..."

_**"Yu then desired 2 break home. By breaking home, yu helped 2 fully corrupt world. Germs known as Sasuke, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Might Guy, Imuno Iruka, and Sarutobi Konohamaru attempted 2 break yu from influence, but Dame Merciless twisted their words."**_

And he killed them. He heard them say such awful and spiteful things and he killed them. He killed everyone within Konoha... "I killed innocent people... Oh god... I-I..."

Naruto could not help it. He threw up onto the ground, out of disgust and despair.

_**"Yu basked in power and control given 2 yu. Yu are truly** **broken."**_ Intellectron stated in almost mechanical victory. _**"We have crushed yr courage in yr heart and what remaining dignity and purity yu had. Yr flesh will soon follow, but it will not end with just yu."**_

The screen changed in front of Naruto, and he saw other worlds. One where an orange-haired teenager wearing a mask and white samurai gear fight in a desert against people dressed in black robes. A man with red hair and weird tattoos attempted to reason with him but the orange haired man continued to attack. Next he saw another muscular teen this time with pink hair and a scaled scarf roar as he stood over a ruined building, dozens of people with the same fairy-like tattoo somewhere on their body buried in the rubble. In another he saw a giant purple robot stepping down on a pyramid, while the screen next to that one showed a bo in glasses with a lightning-bolt shaped tattoo grin as he stood next to a pale hairless and noseless man as a castle went in flames. He saw a boy in a straw hat grin as he sailed with men in white uniforms shooting down ships that had a skill painted on a black flag. Naruto saw a young man with spike brown hair fight alongside a busty yet tall woman with blue long hair. He saw himself in bed with various naked women he knew or only knew in passing. He saw himself fighting against his parents and an unknown blonde-haired girl beside them. He saw himself...

...dear god... there were hundreds of versions of himself and the others that he saw. All doing various acts of depravity and incomprehensible hyper violence. Some of them seemed like an immature person's power-trip.

Like his life had been.

_**"We have influenced hundreds of worlds. We shall break them down as we broke yu down. It will become so bad that yu shall wish 2 die or commit suicide. But the Anti-Death Equation shall revert you to this form indefinitely. There shall be no realease from this moment. Yu have been trapped ever since corruption. Now we shall deconstruct and make yu member of Gentry."** _The Gentry moved closer to Naruto, ominously while all Naruto could do was cry and remember all the pain he had caused. _**"Let us rejoice in anguish together."**_

**"...Whelp. Do not try and give in. Fight it! Fight damn you!"**

Kyuubi's roars and pleas for a rebellion fell silent to Naruto's ears.

He could only despair and scream as the Gentry reached out...

...and deconstruct his corrupted form.

_**The**** End**_

* * *

><p><strong>xxxXXxx<strong>

**Note: Multiversity by Grant Morrison is one hell of a drug, but it got me with its personifications of deconstruction, the Gentry. And considering how much I hate the cliches so apparent within fan fiction, I thought this would be a pretty damn good deconstruction of them.**

**Check out my stories _A Different Kind of Truth_ and _Just and Unorthodox Thief_ when you can to further support me.**

**Please leave constructive criticism.**


End file.
